1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a non-contact power supply device of an electronic lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional locks are mainly of mechanical-typed structure. In recent years, electronic science and technology have been progressive greatly, and such electronic control systems as fingerprint identification systems, chip induction systems and the like are also applied to door locks to make up electronic locks for enabling people to lock and unlock a door relying on personal special fingerprint or chip induction, needless to employ a key.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electronic lock 1 to be assembled on a door plank 2 includes an electronic controller 3 installed between two door knobs 4 and provided with in the interior with a battery unit 5 connected with the electronic controller for supplying the electronic controller 3 with electrical energy needed by operation of the electronic lock 1.
The conventional electronic lock 1 is installed therein with the battery unit 5 for supplying the electronic controller 3 with electrical energy; however, when the battery unit 5 runs out of power, the electronic controller 3 will be unable to function for controlling the electronic lock 1 to lock and unlock a door. Therefore, the battery unit 5 has to be periodically replaced with a new one to avoid the battery unit 5 exhausting power and making the electronic lock 1 unable to function, thus resulting in much inconvenience in use.